Bella's Other Personality
by angelonearth4life
Summary: What if Bella couldn't handle Edward leaving and her other pesonality came out find out how Bella's other personality could have dealt with no Edward. Read to find out. M for mature themmes later to come. Fist fanfic Bella*Edward pleease review
1. Izzy

**This story is on Bella's other personality forming when Edward left her in New Moon and if Bella could not handle it what would her other personality have done to get over Edward read to find out. WHat if Edward comes back to this Bella will he still love her?**

**1. Preface**

BPOV

I was laying thinking about edward and how i would never be me again well that was when Bella went uder the water and drowned. She wasn't going to resurface she would stay forever hiden i the blank depths of the water. And thats when I surfaced and everything Bella dissapeared; Maybe I'm crazy but I'm not bella anymore.

You don't know me because I've never had a reason to appear. Give me the honor off and introduction I'm Izzy the girl you don't know and Bella is dead. Edward killed Bella and she's dead so deal with it because I wouldn't be here if Bella could.


	2. awaking

When I awoke I was in a room with bright flashing lights but for the moment I didnt's care for all I Knew I was _FREE_ for once in my short lived life I was free . I could see and I could smell and really I loved feeling alive and happy for once I could see the light. I lked seeing the light until I realized I was in the hospital and there were a bunch of people around me.

"Hey Bella are you alright you seem silent?"said some man with curly brown hair and a mustache with a police badge.

"Who the _HELL_ are you and my name is not Bella!"I said to him like he was crazy.

"I'm you father and your name is Bella what has gotten into you." he replied.

" No your not and my name is Izzy not Bella and why in the name of all that is holy am I in a hospital!!" I said with a really fierce tone.

"I am you father and and you Bella not Izz a ma bobgot that." he said not as gentle as before."and you were knocked out for days we thought you slipped into a coma.

"MY NAME IS NOT BELLA IT"S IZZY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ARE NOT MY DAD" I yelled and thats when I felt a break and I lost it i thrashed in the bed so hard it pulled the cords and IVs from my arms and the doctors had to grab me to contain me form my fierce rage. " STOP TELLING ME I'M BELLA MY NAME IS NOT BELLA LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I DON'T KNOW YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FORM ME.

"Somebody get some help she's losing it _HElP_." said one of the doctors as I thatrashed still shouting to get him away from me I didn't know

these people and I didn't care to know them all I know was I had to get the hell out of here.

" Did Edward break your heart that bad that your going insane" the man who claimed to be my father said.

" WHO THE HELL IS EDWARD I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE BUT I'M NOT BELLA AND I DON'T KNOW AN EDWARD." I yelled after I stoped thrashing like i being killed and relaxd a little.

"honey you don't remember Edward." he said now concerned.

"Who the _HEll _is Edward."I said confused

" Nobody nobody " he said as seemed to think about it.

"Okay so I will accpet that your my dad but don't call me Bella I hate to get my name confused."

" Okay I'll call you Izzy but you can't go home until tommorow after all the tests are done.

"Okay fine I can't wait to get out of this shitty place"

"Stop cursing Bel- I mean Izzy you shouldn't do that"

"Yeah whatever you say uh dad "

" Goodnoght Iz i'll see you in the morninggotta go I'll pick you up at nine get some rest."

" Yeah Night see you in the morning" I yawned.

He left out the room and that was the last thing I rembered before sleep over took me and I dreamed for the first time in a life time. I dreamed for the first time and I do't know why dut a yellow eyed and Bronzed haired boy kept appearing. sweet night my first real night.

**Rewiew as soon as possible and can you help give me Ideas for chapter 3 and i might get it done by tommorow or monday **

**To come: EDward comes back in about 5 chapter you have to get to know the Izzy before I bring Edward**

** Jacob is to come and try to get Izzy but will he**

** What will Izzy become is she an Angel or A Hell Raiser is she clumsy and senstive like Bella or is she a new person altoghter**

** STICK AROUND AND READ TO FIND OUT**


	3. Edward and Bella

**did you guys wonder what happened to Bella and Edward well this chapter is just one to tell you since I got bored and can't think of a good enought chapter 3 yet but it is coming so stay tuned and there may be a sequel I'm still working on the plot.**

* * *

Bella POV

I was swimming in waters unknown I was in total darkness I didn't know what had become of me but I knew one thing for sure. I wished Edward was here to save me but I knew Edward wasn't coming back so I had to deal with it becasue he didn't love me. I would of cried if I could but htis black hole sucked me in and i din't know if I would ever get out maybe I was dead and maybe not but I was scared like hell. If I screamed I knew nobody would hear so I layed there and let the blackness consume me. If I was dead then death was worse than life but not worse than life without Edward but it was still a nightmare I hpped to wake up from.

Edwards POV

I was at the Denali house with my family just visting so that they didn't like i was insane, no better I didn't want them to know I was goign Insane. I missed Bella so much that if I was human it would be killing because a blackhole is where my heart is. sure Bella was safe with us gone but that still gave me a reason to care. I wonder all day long if I did the right thing or if I made a huge mistake I thought to myself as I walked through the door. I didn't have to knock because they already knew it was me.

"Hey Edward how are you doing" Alice asked me. she was missing Bella too I knew it but she didn't show it as much as me.

"How do you think" I barely whispered but I knew she heard me and she already knew the awnser before she asked.

_Why does Edward always have to be so pissy over that Bitch Bella that almost recked our lives_. Rosalie was thinking

" Why don't you just but out Rosalie" I siad in a low growl.

" Why don't you stay the fuck out my head Edward if you don't wanna know what I'm thinking" she said " If you so depressed about so stinkin human than you should just go back to her."

" Shut the hell up Rose" I said loud now.

"Then get out my head asshole" she said back

_Edward I really don't wanna choose between you and Rose so drop it please._ Emmett was thinking

I nodded at him

"well let's just forget about this and be family agian" said Esme

"Fine" I said. but just then I was caught in Alices thoughts. Alice couln't see see Bella no matter how ahrd she tried it was madding listening to her struggle. What could this mean is my Bella dead or is Alice having malcfunctions. well I knew I had to find out but the question was how and when?

* * *

**Did't expect htis chapter di you I still nedd Ideas for a good 4th chapter with Izzy so help me out and I hope you enjoed seeing wat happend to Edward and Bella. When do you think Edwards coming back it's not when you think based on this chapter**


	4. Home Coming

**So Edward isn't coming soon but he will get here and when he does he will met Izzy. Wanna know his reaction keep reading to find out. I dunno when I'm goona bring him out but I will and There will be Drama serious Drama. Review and give your view and I will update sooner.**

* * *

" Morning Iz." said Dad or whatever the hell his name was.

"Morning dad" I said as I stretched in the stupid ass hospital bed.

" So go good news your test were fine so you get to come back home today." he said

"Where is home"I said I honestly didn't know because I had been traped solong I dind't know much.

" Did you lose you memory or somthing or did you just not wnat to remeber anything."

"I think the latter." I was going to convince hime I was his daughter and play the game for a little while.

" I'm not going to send you back to school for a while" he said after a minute of silence.

" But why I wanna go to school"I said. I really did wanna go to school becuase I had never been. But I'm not so sure I could keep up with what they were learning.

" Well how are you going to school if you can't remeber a thing."He said. He had a point but why let that stop me.

"I wanna go to school because I don't know anything and isn't that where you learn."of couse it was why is he being an ass and not letting me go to school.

"Look sweety it's too early to go back maybe soon but not now"He said sounding like he was crazy in my book. I can do what I want when I want.

"Look I'm 18 and I can do whatever jsut 'cause I live with you doesn't mean that you run me!!"I was starting to get angry now.

"Well fine but let's go home now." He said.

I complied and went home with him. In the car ride I did't say a word and vice versa we both were quiet the whole ride home. I went to my room when I got there. I looked in the mirror to see myself.

I was pretty but pretty in the sweet girl way. I need to cut this hair need to get some make-up and I need some new clothes. all she has are these clothes no one would get caught dead in. Bella made herself ugly well now I'm goona make her hot. So first hair cut, shopping and then I would go see people.

So now to the cuting of the hair then I will go out. Hey I think I should dye my hair too Whta clor Black, Blond, or maybe some weird color.

I need a serious make over becuase Bella is dead and now I'm alive thanks to some boy.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm busy at school on spring break soon and will make longer chapers will more details and more drama with humor too. any suggestions on Izzy or her hair and wardrobe let me know I might fit it in.


End file.
